Buzz Word
by Dark Lord Fox
Summary: Everyone has their buzz word, that insult that makes them act crazy. It's part of being human. T for violent images.


Disclaimer: If I could do a memory charm, I'd tell you all that I created the world of Harry Potter. Because I can't, I will say it belongs to J.K. Rowling… for now.

**Buzz Word**

Everyone has a buzz word. A word that will set them off into a homicidal rage that can last for hours. It's stupid; it's irrational and its part of being human. No amount of legimancy or meditation or other equally ineffective bullshit can do anything to block it.

I have only know two people who don't have a buzz word as I call it. The first was Dumbledore, but I suspect that's because he's senile. The other is Remus, but he's not human, now is he? Oh, and of course, Voldi, but like Remus, he can't be called a Homo Sapien. Maybe Homo Snake-us? Ha, I have to tell Ron that one. Speaking of Ron…

Ron's buzz word is surprising 'failure'. I thought it would be 'poor' or something Malfoy kept shouting at him. However, it seems that being overshadowed by his brothers and then by me, the boy-who-lived, has taken its toll. Some idiot deatheater called him that during a raid. Ron took a piercing curse through his right arm during his mad charge, but that didn't stop from beating the deatheater to death with him hands.

Hermione's buzz word is 'bitch'. She's never done something really dramatic and I don't know how it originated, but I do remember one thing. In fifth year, Ron was ranting and he happened to call Hermione a bitch. I was on the other side of her so I didn't see what Ron saw. However, it was the fastest I've ever seen someone's blood drain out of their face and he apologized very, very quickly. He still had to stay the night at the Hospital Wing, but Hermione got him to claim he had fallen down the stairs.

Anyway, I don't know what compelled Voldemort to change his recycled taunts during the final battle. Usually he just says how I'm weaker and inferior and how he's going to kill me. Unfortunately for him, he called me a freak.

I assume that you the reader know something of my history? I assume you've read my biography by Mrs. Rowling. A little over done, totally cleaned up for the kidies, but all facts are there. Therefore, I assume you know something of the environment I grew up in. The word freak cuts deep into me. My therapist says that I blame my freakishness for all the pain my relatives and Dudley's gang put me through. So therefore, the word 'freak' is quite a cutting word to me.

When I heard Riddle use it, spat out in the same degrading way Uncle Vernon always had, I lost it. It's not lose it like 'time to slap Malfoy' lose it. It was lose it like 'my dearest wish is to see his head on a spike along with everyone else who has ever wronged me' lose it. And boy, did I lose it.

I don't remember most of what happened next, just flashes. Eye witness accounts and late a look in a pensive reveal something no one would expect from the Boy-Who-Lived. I managed to kill Voldemort and about one and half dozen more death eaters. Another three died of injuries after the battle and another two killed themselves because of what they had witnessed. Though my actions were gruesome, they were effective. I especially enjoyed the look of fear Voldemort wore before he was twisted into a pretzel and exploded. Snape also had his sneer ripped off his face by my raw magic. Come to think of it, most of his skin came with it. Draco just simply disappeared with a small puff. No DNA left, nothing.

But enough of grossing you out. I'm actually writing this to warn you. Everyone has a buzz word. A word that no matter how rational they are will drive them to do crazy things you would never expect. Watch a pacifist punch a guy out. Watch a politician try and strangle his opponent. And watch a light hero slaughter a bunch of people like cattle.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't' written in a while. I like the idea of Harry defeating Voldemort but ending up insane. I will probably diddle some more with this idea. Keep on the look out for How to Make Your Therapist Cry Like a Bitch


End file.
